


Trusting Too Much Can Lead To Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Purple groaned and slapped his forehead. “You’re really pushing my buttons here!” He sighed. “But fine, since I want more people on my side, I’ll try and think of a new way.”Red nearly cried in relief. He had managed to avert Purple from his plan and hopefully make him forget it altogether.“Contact me when you think of something else.”“I’ll have Lime do it,” Purple said. “You two take too much energy out of me. I’m gonna take a nap.”
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Blue & Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Lime (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Lime & Purple (Among Us), Lime & Red (Among Us), Lime/Purple (Among Us), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pink & White (Among Us), Purple & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say beside “I’m so sorry” 
> 
> (Fluff ahead) 
> 
> Did I just wrote 3K+ words about blobs in a video game? 
> 
> .. yes.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"It's dark."

"So it is,"

"I'm scared."

"And?"

".. Can I hold your hand? Just until the lights come back on?"

_If he holds my hand, I can't take this chance to—_

"Sure," 

"Thanks!"

Red's breath hitched as he felt Blue's hand find his, their fingers slowly entwining through their thick gloves.

"That's better," the more timid of the pair sighed. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Red."

Red could hear the sadness in Blue's voice, something that he did not want to hear in the usually cheery tone. "Don't fret about it, dear." Red hummed as he wrapped an arm around Blue in the dark, pulling him close and still holding his hand. "I don't mind helping you feel less scared." 

Red could practically feel Blue beam up at him. His heart melted as he imagined the shorter latter's plump lips split into a smile, well filled out cheeks stretching widely as his gleaming eyes would crinkle at the corners. His little friend was too cute for his own good sometimes, and his cuteness was what was saving him.

" _Red, I already wiped out three people! When are you going to move your lazy ass and swipe that knife_?!"

Red heaved a sigh as Purple's irritated tone rang through his ears from his headset hidden by his helmet. He rolled his eyes and ignored Purple. Of course his partner just had to be the most impatient one of them all.

"Red..?"

Red hummed. He could feel Blue's hand trembling in his own, even through the thick gloves. Giving the other's hand a strong yet gentle squeeze, the taller latter pulled him closer, embracing Blue as if he were never going to let him go. "What is it?"

"The lights have been off for an awful long time.." Blue mumbled, fearful. "D'you think that something must've happened..?"

_Of course something happened._

"Why would you say that?"

"W-well I was supposed to meet Lime near the Cafeteria, but before I could get there the lights went off and Lime disappeared!"

_Lime, you idiot! Venting in front of Blue like that, what if he saw you?!_

"He did?"

"Mhm!"

Red shook his head with a small chuckle and rested his cheek of Blue's head. "Don't worry you're little head about it," he said, "I'm sure he just went the other way."

Blue looked up at Red, his cheeks flushed, lips trembling and eyes downcast. "But," he mumbled, "I didn't see him again after that."

Red resisted the urge to grab Blue's chin and run his thumb along his lower lip, instead choosing to clench his teeth and try again to reassure the gentle crew mate. "I'm sure that he's somewhere here," he murmured, squeezing the other's hand reassuringly, "he'll turn up soon, alive and well. I'm sure of it."

Blue's dark eyes lightened slightly at Red's words. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course," Red smiled. Blue really was too innocent for his own good and Red was falling harder and harder by the minute. "You know Lime. He always finds some way to stay around."

Blue giggled, "That's true!"

" _Red, you dolt, stop your damn flirting and meet us at Navigations!_ "

Red nearly winced as Purple's angry voice shrieked into his ear, making his head throb. The tall male let himself sink to his knees and sit down on the floor to lean against the wall, taking off his helmet like Blue had earlier because it was damn hot in this stupid room. Along the way, he must've shown some sign of discomfort because the next thing he knew, Blue had gently untangled himself from Red's embrace and had stood above him before cupping his face in his hands and staring at him, concerned and worried.

"Red? Are you okay?" Blue squealed, gently rubbing his palm against Red's cheek, knowing that was what usually helped soothe the taller crew mate. "You looked like you were in pain.."

_Purple's only yelling in my ear and giving me a major headache—_

"I'm alright, dear." Red replied, granting Blue an easy smile. "Don't worry your pretty little head about me."

Much to his dismay, the shorter male did not look convinced, at all. Instead, if possible, he looked even more worried.

"Are you sure? If you want I can go and get Purple to help! I know that you two are close so maybe he can—"

" _No_."

Blue gasped, "Eh?"

Red's face morphed into a murderous look as he grabbed Blue's arm and yanked him down to his level, not caring that the other nearly fell face first into his chest, glaring into those dark sapphires that he called eyes.

"R-Red.. you're hurting me!"

"I said absolutely not,"

"'Absolutely not', what?!"

"Absolutely no calling that asshat we call Purple over here."

"Why not? If he can help, then I'm willing to go by myself! Even though I'm scared of the dark," Blue murmured, "I'm willing to do what ever I can to help you."

" _This is the perfect chance, Red_!" Purple cheered from the earpiece. " _Take it and let him come to us!"_

" _Ooh! Is Blue coming over, Purple?"_ Lime's soft voice chimes in from the background. " _Tell him to hurry up! I can't wait to see his face when we tell him that Red's an imposter!"_

Red could feel rage coursing through him. How dare those two try to take advantage of his precious Blue's pure heart?Gritting his teeth, he coughed into the receiver of the earpiece huffed in his sleeve:

" _I will never let you get to Blue._ "

Red could hear Lime's petty whine and Purple's irritated groan.

" _Why the fuck not?! That's the whole point of this entire thing! To sabotage, to take advantage of and to kill!_ "

Red shook his head. " _I'm sorry_ ," he whispered before grabbing the earpiece from where he wore it behind his ear like an extra earring, and crushing if in his fist. " _But I won't be taking advantage of this person._ "

Satisfied, Red's eyes flickered to Blue who was still staring at his worriedly, holding his face in his hands.

"Red.."

"Yes,"

"I'm still worried."

"Don't be."

"I don't like to see you uncomfortable."

"That's my sentiment exactly." Red whispered to Blue, resting his face against his hands and nuzzling his palms with his cheeks. He watched gleefully as Blue's cheeks flushed a pleasant shade of bright red. "Ho, what's this?" He teased. "Trying to match my outfit, dear? Because I'd say that you're spot on."

Blue spluttered and shook his head wildly, his dark and wavy tresses swishing wildly. "I-I'm not! D-don't flatter yourself, you overgrown Tomato!"

Red chuckled lightly. "Overgrown tomato?" He echoed, voice light and teasing as he reached up to poke Blue's cheek. "Come on, is that the best you can do? There are so many things to associate with me, like hunk and handsome, and amazing.."

"And dork."

"No, not dork, you naive blueberry."

"Dork it is."

Red frowned at Blue who simply shrugged and giggled with that cute little voice of his. How could he resist when Blue was so cute? It was just too annoying to him.

"Ugh fine, dork it is."

"Yay!"

Blue cheered happily before Red suddenly linger forwards and grabbed him by the arms.

"W-what?!"

"Shut up and let me hug you," Red growled as he tugged the shorter latter into his arms before settling back down and leaning them comfortably against the wall, holding Blue tightly in his arms, their legs tangled.

Blue was blushing like crazy as Red adjusted his position so that he was sitting in his lap, his legs crossed around his waist and arms wrapped around each other. "R-Red, I don't think—"

Red smirked and cut Blue off by leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

All words seemed to lose themselves on Blue's tongue as he could only blink at Red, eyes wide and long lashes fluttering.

"I-I.."

"Oh, my aim was a bit off.." Red cooed. "I seemed to have missed."

"I-I-I..."

"Shall I try again?"

"N-n-n-no!"

"Yes it is."

Red made forward again, taking Blue's flailing arms and moving to grasp hands, lacing his fingers through his, holding them gently before slowly pressing his own thin, chapped lips to Blue's much softer and plumper ones. Blue struggled for a moment, then went slack with shock before relaxing against Red's mouth and letting his eyes flutter closed.

Red fought back a growl, slowly beginning to move his mouth against Blue's, nibbling gently along the soft lower lip that he had spent so much time thinking about, that had spent so much time teasing him whenever Blue would speak.

A soft, "Mmm" of contentment passed past Blue's lips as Red took his lower lip between his teeth and began to suck on it, getting steadily rougher and rougher. After another moment of gentle sucking and biting from Red's part, they drew away from each other slowly, Blue red in the face and panting slightly, and Red all smiles and eager to continue.

"Did you like it?" Red asked quietly. The lights were still off, so he had the time to go a bit further with Blue if both agreed to it. "Because I did."

Blue took a moment to calm himself before fiddling with his gloves and muttering, "It wasn't the worst,"

"Oh come now! Surely it wasn't that bad for a first time." Red exclaimed with mock hurt. "For your first time, I'd say that I didn't do half bad."

Blue stayed silent. He wasn't denying it being his first time, and he didn't this that it was bad, per se... Rather, he did enjoy it and that annoyed him. Something about the way Red moved so gently yet firmly at the same time, made something in Blue hungry for more. Turning away from Red, Blue his his face behind his long bangs before muttering, "I never said that I didn't like it.."

"Oh, so you _did_ like it?"

"I... I did.."

Red's heart nearly soared. He had done well enough to make Blue admit to liking it! But just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, Lime's voice clouded his hearing.

" _Hmm~ I didn't know that you had a thing for Blue!_ "

Red's eyes widened. He had broken the earpiece, he'd made sure of it.

" _Did you really think that we'd let you get away from doing your job that easily_?" Purple's voice sneered. " _Think again._ "

" _Why do you keep yelling at me to kill someone, Purple?”_

" _Isn't it obvious_?" Red could heard Purple fiddling with something and Lime laughing madly behind him. " _Because that's the whole point of this damn game._ "

_"I won't kill Blue_ ,"

" _Well, I hate playing my cards this way,"_ Purple sighed. " _But either you kill him quickly and painlessly before the lights go on, or Lime and I corner him and torture him before killing him slowly."_

Red's heart began to thump as though he had just been running miles and miles at top speed to get away from a hungry dinosaur or something.

" _Y-you can't!_ " Red choked out. " _You can't do that_!"

" _Who says? I'm an Imposter, it's my job."_ Purple retorted. " _It's yours too."_

Red had nothing to argue. Purple was right, it was his job. He gripped at Blue even tighter, his fingers probably bruising the other.

_I suppose that it would be better if I were to do it, than if Purple and Lime were to get to him.._

Red was shaken from his trance by Blue shaking him.

"What?"

"R-Red, t-t-there—!"

"Blue, what the hell?"

"T-t-there... s-someone! K-k-killed Y-yellow!"

_Shit, were they choosing now to go on a killing spree?_

Red pinched his temples and hissed through his teeth.

_Of course they were._

He glanced up at Blue who was staring up at him with tears in his eyes, grasping at his suit with shaking hands. He wanted to comfort Blue, to tell him that everything would be okay, but those were obvious lies. It would be better not to sugarcoat the situation.

"W-w-what d-do we do?!" Blue's voice came out pinched and quivering, as if he were going to burst into tears.

Red sighed. "You know," he said wrapping an arm around Blue as he buried his face in his chest, "I wonder why you even decided to play this game."

"Because you play! I play to keep you safe!"

"You have a funny way of showing that."

"Shut up! Who wouldn't be scared in this situation?!" 

Red let out a small chuckle and reached over to ruffle Blue’s dark tresses fondly. “Alright, alright, you’re right.”

Blue sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes as Red stroked and ran his slim fingers through his hair. “I’m still worried about Lime,” he mumbled, “I haven’t seen him for a long time now.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Red assured his companion, “he probably found Purple along the way and stuck to him. You know how they are, practically inseparable.”

“That’s true...”

“ _Lime you bastard, you killed Yellow didn’t you?!”_

Just as Red expected, Lime’s soft voice replied with a cheery, “ _I had to! They saw me vent and were going to tell White! I couldn’t have that, and besides, you know how White gets!”_

“ _Do I ever_ ,”

“ _Purple wants to know if you’re going to do it._ ”

“ _Actually,_ ” Red interrupted. “ _I have a proposal for you two,”_

“ _I’m all ears_.” Purple chimed in.

Red suppressed a laugh as he heard Lime wail and a thud. Purple had probably thrown himself over him in a rush and Lime must've collided with the table.

" _Why don't I take out White and Pink,"_ Red hummed softly, still stroking Blue's hair. " _That way we still win and I get to keep Blue alive."_

" _Why do you want to keep that dumb blueberry around? He isn't good for anything_." Purple sighed.

" _Do we have a deal?_ " Red pressed.

Finally, he got Purple to cave in.

“ _Fine, fine.. only because we’ll still win even with Blue left because White and Pink are the two troublesome ones.”_

“ _Can I take Cyan_?” Lime squealed.

“ _No, you dolt! We have to take White and Pink.”_

“ _But I wanna take Cyan!”_

“ _I’ll kill you if you don’t shut up right this instant_!” Purple hissed.

Red bit back a chuckle. Purple and Lime always had something to fight about, from which hats they wanted to wear, to what to feed their child. They truly were a married couple.

“ _Geez, don’t be like that!”_

_“I’m going to be like that!”_

Red wanted to laugh, but immediately shushed himself when Blue began to stir in his arms.

“ _Stop your empty bantering,”_ Red hissed out of the corner of his mouth, “ _you’ll wake him.”_

“ _Ha, he fell asleep on you? How precious_!” Purple teased. “ _Hey Lime, maybe we should go snap a few photo for memories!”_

Red’s cheeks flamed, rivaling the color Blue’s cheeks had turned when he teased him previously.

“ _How adorable! I’m all for it!_ ” Lime sang happily.

It took all of Red’s strength to keep himself from banging his head against the wall until he’d get a concussion. How alone managed to stay such a happy, go-lucky type bastard even while being a murderer was beyond his comprehension.

“ _Don’t you dare, you green lemon.”_

“ _Too late!”_ Lime squealed. “ _I’m already venting!”_

Red heard Purple suck a breath.

“ _Lime, you idiot, I was just joking! Don’t take my words so literally.. come back here! You’ll get caught!”_

“ _Awww, I really wanted a picture..”_

“ _I’ll take one and send it to you later, okay_?” Red sighed. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. “ _Just get back to Purple._ ”

He could hear Lime pout. Red rolled his eyes, the brighter color could be such a drama queen sometimes. It was infuriating during times like these.

“ _Lime,”_

_“Okay, okay!”_

“ _Go back,”_

_“I am!”_

Red sighed in relief as Lime ceased communication with him and disappeared, hopefully back to Purple without being caught venting.

“Red,”

Red hummed in reply and looked down at Blue who was rubbing at his eyes. “Morning sleeping beauty,”

Blue blinked tiredly, “I.. fell asleep?”

_If I just said ‘sleeping beauty’, what do you think?_

“Yeah.”

Blue hung his head sheepishly. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “didn’t mean to.”

Red shrugged. “It’s okay, you were tired.” He said, patting Blue’s head gently. “It couldn’t be helped.”

“ _Smooth_ ,”

Red groaned as Purple laughed at his expense.

“ _Did Lime make it back safely?_ ”

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Purple sighed before the sound of something hard hitting something else echoed in Red’s earpiece. 

“ _Ow! Why’d you hit me?!_ ” Lime whined. “ _I didn’t do anything!”_

Purple growled, “ _Keep talking and see where that gets you, Lime.”_

“ _Ooohh, kinky!”_ Lime teased. “ _I didn’t know you were into power play, Purple!”_

Red snorted, wanting to join in, but ultimately deciding that facing Purple’s wrath wasn’t worth it.

“ _I will kill you.”_

“ _And you say that you aren’t into that stuff! Hypocrite— EEEEE!”_

_“Shut the fuck up_ ,”

“ _Owowowowow! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  
  
_

_“Next time you won’t get off so easy.”  
  
_

_“That was easy?!”  
  
_

_“Lime,”  
  
_

“ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry!_ ”   
  


Red shook his head with a small smile as he listened to Lime suffering at the ends of Purple’s wrath. It was good that they were preoccupied. It gave Red time to keep Blue safe and plan their escape.

“ _Anyway, about Pink and White_.”

Red cringed. He spoke too soon.

“ _What about them?_ ”

_“I want you to take out White and frame Blue, while Lime and I follow Cyan and Pink.”_

“ _Why would I frame Blue?!_ ”

“ _Isn’t it obvious, you idiot?”_ Purple sighed, slapping his cheeks. “ _You two hang around each other all the time, so some people are bound to think of him as suspicious. You kill White and then tell blue that you found a body. Then I’ll cut the lights and you vent away as fast as you can as Blue runs to the cafeteria, his safe spot— and let him report. People will find him suspicious and say that he self reported after killing the body. Some, however, will say that you did it, and Blue will come to your defense. We’ll all vote him out and shazam, we win the game!”_

“ _That’s a horrible plan!”_

_“Have you got a better one?”_

“ _Voting Blue out means that he dies at the hands of the jury!”_

_“At least you didn’t do it.”_

_“I might as well have!”_

Purple groaned and slapped his forehead. “ _You’re really pushing my buttons here!_ ” He sighed. “ _But fine, since I want more people on my side, I’ll try and think of a new way.”_

Red nearly cried in relief. He had managed to avert Purple from his plan and hopefully make him forget it altogether.

“ _Contact me when you think of something else.”_

“ _I’ll have Lime do it,_ ” Purple said. “ _You two take too much energy out of me. I’m gonna take a nap._ ”

And with that, the communication went dead, leaving Red alone with his thoughts and with Blue in his arms. He looked down at his companion, fighting the smile that was trying to force its way onto his face. “Blue,”

Blue nodded, “Yeah?”

“Do you want to find Orange? I hear that they know a safer place.”

“Really?” Blue hummed, raising an eyebrow before beaming at Red. “Okay! When do you want to go?”

“After a little nap,” Red replied, settling back down against the wall and tugging Blue down with him. “Join me.”

“I just woke up!”

“That doesn’t matter, join me.”

“But Red—”

“Join me.”

Blue sighed. There was no changing Red’s mind when he got like that; he had no choice but to comply. Giggling quietly, he scooted up beside Red and leaned his head against his chest, letting the taller male wrap his arms around him and cuddled with him. “Okay,”

“Goodnight, Blue.” Red whispered before closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Blue’s neck, sighing deeply. “Love you..”

Blue squeaked at Red’s words, but didn’t make any effort to move away. Sighing, his eyes fluttering closed, Blue replied, “Love you too..”


	2. Schemers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Lime and Purple. That’s it— that’s the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

Lime swung his legs back and forth, watching as Purple worked and fumbled with the light wires, growing and muttering under his breath. Raising his eyebrows, knowing that the other couldn't see his expression under his helmet, Lime swung his leg gracefully, crossing it over the other; folding his arms neatly in his laps.

"This damn wire won't fucking untangle!" Purple groaned as he pulled at a jumble of wires. "What the fuck does it take to burn out some lights around here?!"

Lime smirked. "I've never heard someone use so many profanities in one sentence," he sang cheerily, "I'm almost impressed, Purple!" 

Lime laughed as the other tried to turn around to face him, but merely huffed and decided to continue working at the wire.

"Is it that hard to untangle?" Lime asked, smirk widening little by little beneath his helmet. "Do I need to do it for you, Princess?"

Purple frowned and ground out through clenched teeth, "Shut your stupid mouth by yourself before I do it for you." 

"Assuming that you can even reach my stupid mouth,"

"You're asking me to kill you, aren't you?"

"Why would you kill me? We're both Impostors so that would be stupid!"

"Not as stupid as you." Purple muttered under his breath. Sighing, he dropped the wires he was fumbling with and stood back up on his feet. "That's it. I'm done with these stupid lights." 

He groaned as he raised his arms and gripped the sides of his bulky helmet before promptly pulling it off. Shaking his head; dark tresses swaying, Purple blinked with a grimace as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. "Whew.."

Lime looked up at his partner, a smirk fully formed on his face. Not that Purple could see it, anyway. Leaning back on his hands, the taller impostor tilted his head as much as he could with the helmet on— he would keep it on for as long as he could before taking it off— and gave a little laugh.

Purple spun around to face his boyfriend, thin eyebrows arched elegantly and lips pulled into a thin line, leaving Lime to wonder how the man could look so frightening yet beautiful at the same time. 

"What's so funny?" Purple hummed, cheeks blotchy and wavy fringe stuck to his forehead from the heat of his helmet. He raised an arm and slowly raked his hand through his messy hair, pulling the long strands back from his forehead and holding them with his fist. "Care to enlighten me with what you clearly find so humorous, Lime?"

Lime giggled again, "Oh my dear Purple.. I though that it would be obvious by now. What I find so funny, that's is."

"No,"

Lime knew that he would be dead for sure, but Purple had really set himself up for this one.

"You!" He gasped. "You, you, _you_!" 

"Me?" Purple echoed. The shorter impostor looked down at himself as if checking for anything that made him seem so funny to Lime. Finding nothing, he looked back up at his boyfriend, both eyebrows raised, dark green eyes wide and bitten lips agape. "I really don't get you," he sighed at Lime who simply doubled over clutching his stomach, and shook his head. 

Lime was gasping and panting wildly, flailing and kicking his legs in the air as loud gales of laughter escaped him.

"I-I haven't laughed this m-much.. since Blue thought that Cyan vented when it was actually Pink!" 

Purple pushed his lips into a small pout. "Shut up." He hissed and lunged forwards, throwing himself at Lime and grabbing his shoulders before giving the tall impostor a small shake. "Do you want everyone to hear us?"

"B-but Purple.. I-I can't!" Lime squealed. "You're j-just too much!"

"Oh, _I'm_ too much?"

"Y-yes!"

Purple clicked his tongue. "I hate you so much, you stupid fucker."

"Don't lie to yourself! I know you love me!" Lime wheezed.

"You're the one lying to yourself."

" _Ouch_!"

Just as Purple was about to pin Lime down to the ground, a frantic voice echoed throughout his ears and the earpiece stick in his left ear.

" _Purple, Purple, do you hear me?"_

Purple groaned and rolled his eyes, releasing Lime's shoulders and settling down on his abdomen, pinning him to the ground by sitting atop of him instead.

Lime coughed and slapped a hand down onto Purple's thigh, earning himself a glare from the short impostor.

"B-babe.. can't b-breathe!"

"Shut up. I don't give two fucks." Purple replied before placing a hand over the earpiece in his left ear and whispering, "I fucking hear you loud and clear, you idiot."

Lime slapped Purple's thigh again to get his attention. "Purple!"

Purple grit his teeth and leaned over, reaching for Lime's arm; pulling it up and over before twisting it at his side, making the tall impostor yelp and flail underneath him. "Shut,"

" _Purple, are you listening?_!"

"Yeah, yeah.. what did you say again?"

A groan sounded from the earpiece.

" _I said that Cyan nearly caught us! They're keeping an eye on Lime."_

"Shit," Purple hissed running a hand through his damp and messy hair, ruffling the tresses nervously. Glancing down at Lime, his lips twitched before he focused all of his attention at the voice through the receiver. "I'll keep better watch on him. You just make sure to keep out of trouble with your little pal, Blue. I know how you get so don't worry about Lime and let me handle him. You just handle your shit and stay out of my way; we'll all be happy and win this thing, okay?"

" _Yeah, yeah mom._ "

"Don't take that tone with me you ungrateful fucker."

" _Jesus, watch your language. I have a pair of virgin ears around!"_

"Its your fault for keeping him around. And I don't give a fucking shit. Just do me a favor and do your damn job and kill people!"

" _You're a bad influence, Purple._ "

"He's my bad influence!" Lime squealed from the floor, watching gleefully as Purple's cheeks flushed crimson and a loud bought of laughter flooded the earpiece, echoing so that Lime could hear.

Purple slapped Lime's chest. "I didn't ask for your fucking input!"

"Too bad because you're still getting it!"

"Whatever." Purple sighed. "Red, you understand what to fucking do right; I don't have to babysit you again, do I?"

" _I heard you loud and clear mom._ "

"Good. And don't call me mom."

" _See you around."_

"Yeah,"

_Bzzzzt_.

Purple let his arm slowly slack and his hand fall to his side, swinging his legs over Lime's torso before climbing off him and moving to sit cross legged on the floor beside his head.

"You really annoy the shit out of me, you asshole."

Lime laughed. "But I'm _your_ asshole, babe."

"Unfortunately," Purple sighed with a shrug.

"Also,"

"Hm?"

"Could you get this damn thing off of me? It's really hot."

"Sure."

Lime smiled. "Thanks my little wifey."

Purple frowned as he shifted positions to sit on his knees in front of Lime's head. "Don't fucking call me that," he said as he reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's helmet in a firm grip before heaving with all his might and pulling it off.

Lime let out a sigh of relief and slowly sat up from the ground, his long silvery hair cascading down his back, all messy, tangled and ruffled; pulled out of its once neat ponytail.

"Thanks," he hummed turning around to face Purple, a smirk set on thin lips and icy blue eyes crinkling. "Knew I could count on you."

Purple scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your idiotic flattery may work on Cyan, but not on me."

Lime pouted. "May I remind you, Purple," he murmured, "that my 'idiotic flattery' is why you're even here with me in the first place?"

Purple scoffed and turned away from Lime, tilting his chin up slightly; sitting cross legged again.

"In denial?" Lime chortled scooting closer to his boyfriend, slipping his chunky gloves from his hands.

"No,"

Lime quirked an eyebrow. "Yes,"

Purple scrunched up his nose. "No."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

Lime heaved a sigh. “Alright, this is getting nowhere.”

With one swift movement, he swung both arms and wrapped them around Purple’s shoulders, yanking the shorter down and bonking their foreheads together; successfully earning a whine from Purple.

“You’re such a bad influence,” Lime murmured as he leaned in, gently brushing his lips against the other’s.

Purple’s lips slowly curved up at the edges. “Not as stupid as you,” he mumbled, warm lips moving against Lime’s colder ones.

“Why is it that your lips are always so warm and you’re always so grouchy,” Lime huffed, breath tickling Purple’s lips.

“Spite.” Purple retorted with a small laugh before he and Lime melted into each other’s embrace.

“Spite, huh?”

“You know what they say,” came the muffled response. “The spiteful ones always come out on top.”

Lime laughed. “I think you’re a bit mixed up there.”

“ _Isn’t it the spiteful ones live the longest?_ ”


End file.
